


Here There Be Dragons

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Dragons, F/M, Fantastic Beasts, Fluff and Smut, Hen Party, Magizoologist Luna Lovegood, Minor Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Stripper Charlie, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Before their eyes met across a smoky strip club stage, Luna never dreamt how much the gorgeous brunette 'Jackson' would come to mean to her, nor how his secrets would change her life forever.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	1. Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A very special super thank you to R1ver_s0ng for both Alpha-ing and Beta-ing this. You were a valuable source of information, inspiration, and procrastination xxx.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50002630748/in/dateposted-public/)

The music vibrated through the floor as they moved down the darkened staircase carrying their drinks. Purple spotlights and blue filters filled the undulating smoky darkness, distorting features and creating illusions in the shadows.

The deeper they travelled, the more disorienting the air became, as though the magic was too thick to breathe through. The beat seemed to awaken things deep and forgotten, almost forbidden as they were shown to their booth.

Luna had never been abroad before, although she had longed to travel since she was a young child. This was just a taster, a long weekend to see how she enjoyed it. A trip to the dragon sanctuary, a tour of the local sights and also Pansy’s hen party.

This was the third club they’d been to, and they were all hoping that this one would meet Ginny’s exacting standards. The redhead was determined to give Pansy the complete bachelorette experience. That they had yet to find something that would impress the Slytherin was hardly surprising to Luna. She and Neville were like Mooncalves, weaving a complicated mating dance around each other, and now that it was complete, they were mated for life.

Luna knew that Pansy would smile and nod at whatever delights were brought before her, but wouldn’t indulge in anything vulgar. Her unfailing dedication to Neville would see to that, her pureblood mask remaining firmly in place regardless of her feelings beneath. 

The rest of the party, however, could enjoy the sights. Especially as the majority of them were single. Hermione, Lily and Millicent made up the rest of their party, along with Daphne and her sister, Astoria. It had been their idea to come here, and knowing the number of creatures that could be found here, Luna was only too eager to accompany them.  
The music switched to something slower with a hypnotic beat as they slid into the wide booth. There was an oval stage that took up the centre of the room, which also had floor-to-ceiling poles. The other clubs hadn’t been anywhere near as elaborate, believing that women would see a naked man and swoon, without needing or wanting the full show.

One of the previous hunks had Hermione swooning, but Luna put that down to the alcohol she had consumed. Lily and Millie were giggly drunk as they stumbled into the booth together. Pansy seemed to be abstaining from alcohol, sticking to water.

The light dimmed even lower as they all huddled close together. They waited for the show to start, eagerly. The stage lit up with fuchsia light as someone on a broom zoomed in. 

There was a squeal of excitement as all the girls in the room turned to watch. The man landed carefully, and it was obvious to all that the brunette was naked except for a tiny thong.

Once firmly down, the man started to dance provocatively, using the broom to his advantage. The man was good looking and far better proportioned than some of the other men they had seen elsewhere. Some had so many muscles that they had seemed comical, like an exaggerated cartoon.

This man was toned and lithe like a swimmer. His short hair, cropped close to his scalp caused no distraction to the Venetian mask covering his face. Muscles rippled under his skin as he moved. Luna watched on with mild interest, before glancing at her friends. They all watched eagerly, their eyes solely for the stage before them.

She tugged at her short dress, it was one of Pansy’s, and it fit her perfectly. However, it was so much shorter and tighter than anything she had ever worn before. She missed her dungarees and trainers and the comfort they offered. Taking a sip of her drink, she was surprised by the flavour. Lily had picked it for her, and the tang of peach and alcohol stung her taste buds. She was already feeling lightheaded from the couple of drinks she had tried at the last few clubs. Not drunk exactly, but hyper-aware of her surroundings. 

Jerked from her thoughts, she watched as Ginny and the others moved to the music as though dancing on stage. Pansy sat smirking as she watched. But still no closer to joining in.

The room erupted in red sparks as an army of half-naked, masked men appeared, much to the appreciation of the audience. Women only outnumbering them two to one.  
Luna sighed to herself. There had been many times in her life where she felt that maybe men just weren’t that special, and this time seemed no different. She had certainly never experienced the sexual pull of them that she had read about in so many books. That same pull that all the women in the room seemed to feel, going by their rapturous expressions and shrieks of delight.

Even now, looking at the parade of gorgeous, near-naked men, she felt almost apathetic about the whole thing. She remembered the brief relationship she’d had with Neville. Their intimacy had not extended beyond kissing, their relationship was more intellectual and innocent than the passionate affairs their peers had thrown themselves into. They hadn’t lasted long, her wanderlust fought the deep roots he tried to put down. Eventually, they drifted apart, fortunately, able to remain friends.

Luna’s eyes rushed over chest after glistening chest dispassionately, as they danced and swayed in time with the music. Most were like dolls on a shelf, all the same, with the same short dark hair and high cheekbones. A few blonds joined the line up with slightly longer hair and unnaturally tanned skin. There was one who stood out. Her eyes lingered on him as her heartbeat quickened.

It was his long hair and beard that caught her eye first, followed by the dark tattoo that hung from his collarbone like a tribal neckpiece. The brunette posed, his dark eyes shining behind his mask even in the dim light. He was slightly shorter than some of the other men, some of whom probably had the blood of Giants running through their veins from some distant ancestor. He was muscled all over, not just his arms and chest, as though they were hard-earned. They were the muscles of someone who worked with their body day in and day out. Not just a couple of hours here and there at the gym.

Luna licked her lips as she gazed at him, feeling an unfamiliar tingle low in her stomach. Was this what sexual attraction felt like? It felt sweet and dangerous all in a single moment. She remembered her crush on Ronald Weasley in her younger days, but that had been nothing in comparison to this.

She felt him look at her, as though his gaze moved fingers across her skin. Her hands trembled, and she gripped the seat on either side of her, as though to tether herself to reality. The brunette flashed a smile, his straight, white teeth flashing in the smoke.

“Are you alright?” Someone asked, jerking her gaze away from the man. “Luna?” Astoria asked again. Luna nodded vaguely.

“It’s getting a bit hot in here, don’t you think?” she said distractedly

“I’d say so! Looks like things are about to get interesting!” She smirked, her eyes drawn back to the stage.

The men started their elaborate dance, and Luna found it almost impossible to follow her brunette with her eyes. As their bodies contorted and writhed around each other in time with the music, their grace and liquidity reminded her of a freshly hatched Occamy she had once seen. She knew that they were displaying their agility and prowess, like the great male Griffin when attracting a mate. Puffing up its chest and doing spectacular aerial acrobatics to prove its suitability as a potential partner.

These thoughts flitted through her mind as her eyes watched the brunette run his hand down his toned chest and into his dark jeans. She swallowed as his hand disappeared. He gripped himself and bit his lip, his eyes once again connecting with her. The other women screamed and cheered as the men started to peel out towards the ladies. The movement pulled Luna out of her trance once again.

She looked around in a slight panic, unfamiliar with the sensations running through her. She wondered whether there was something in the air as he stalked towards her, his muscles rippling beneath his skin. She noticed the faint traces of old scars as he reached her. He stopped and looked down at her before offering his hand. Glancing at the others, She realised she was on her own as the others were all preoccupied with their own men. It appeared that the other men hadn’t been anywhere near as polite, judging by the expression of disgust on Pansy’s face.

She turned back to the man before her, feeling an unfamiliar throb between her legs. His smile widened, and she wondered whether he could tell the effect he was having on her. She looked at his hand, as she weighed up her options, her own hands still gripping the seat.

“I don’t bite. Well, not unless you want me to,” He grinned, and Luna was surprised to hear an English accent. She took his hand without consciously deciding to. The thought of biting made her shiver as he pulled her from the booth.

His hand felt warm against her skin and seemed so large and strong as he pulled her flush against him. Her breath left her as he ran his hands down her sides, bringing their faces within kissing distance. This close, she could see the freckles that blessed his skin and the golden chocolate of his eyes which reminded her of someone else. They seemed to bore into her soul with the same strength and surety of tree roots.

He smiled as their eyes met, before beginning his dance routine, claiming her in the same intricate mating dance as the mooncalf. She remained motionless as her hypersensitive nerves thrummed with the energy that he seemed to be stoking inside her. By the time he straightened up, another sigh had escaped her lips.

“Turn around,” he ordered, his voice barely above a whisper as he pressed his face to hers, his lips stroking her earlobe. He took her hand as he gently twirled her to face the booth again, bending her over. A thrill rushed through her veins and her breath caught in her throat as she felt him grind against her backside, her dress dangerously close to riding up. His hands held her hips and kept her from embarrassing herself, not that anyone was paying the slightest attention to them. 

His large hands pulled her back hard, and she closed her eyes as she imagined what it would feel like if it were real. He straightened her and held her steady before pulling her to his broad chest. She closed her eyes as she fell headlong into the sensations. One hand released her hip to cup her stomach before the other joined it. Slowly they worked their way up her body, the tension escalating as they reached her breasts, but he released her before he could do anything inappropriate.

She mourned their loss as his left hand returned to her hip. His right hooking into her hair, arching her head back and baring her throat. All the while, he moved and swayed to the music against her back. She felt hypnotised into submission as he kissed her neck, sending lightning to her throbbing core. She moaned as he grazed her skin with his teeth.  
“Do you want me to stop?” He breathed against her skin. He sounded almost as affected as she was. It took all her concentration to shake her head. But he released her after a brief kiss to her skin. She felt bereft of his touch as his hand gripped hers and pulled her around again. “Meet me outside later?” He begged desperately as he ran his hands down her sides, surreptitiously smoothing down her dress.

She looked at his face. In the violet strobe lighting, he looked eerie and ethereal like one of the Irish faeries of old. Maybe that’s what this was, faery magic, like a siren calling her so that she could crash upon the rocks.

Siren’s call or not, she knew she would brave the rocks to feel like this again. She nodded. His answering smile caused her heart to stutter before he kissed her hand and returned to the stage.


	2. Like All The Stars In Heaven

The night air felt cool and dangerous against her bare flesh as she stood outside, waiting. The club was in the strangest location, and Luna wondered how Ginny had heard about it. Unlike the other clubs they had been to, this was nowhere near any other shops or clubs. The buildings around them looked like houses, with gardens and garages. She found her eyes wandering along the street as a stray dog paused to look at her. It sniffed the air briefly before trotting off a moment later.

The creak of a door opening caught her attention as she spun around, her heels clicking loudly on the pavement. 

“You came!” He breathed into the air as the door shut behind him. Luna nodded.

“You asked me to,” she muttered back nervously.

“I’ve never done this sort of thing before,” He admitted bashfully, “I just felt like we…” He touched his chest, now covered in a white shirt and leather jacket, his hair scooped back into a loose ponytail.

“Connected?” She offered, hopefully. He smiled in relief and nodded.

“Exactly,” He breathed excitedly, nodding as he stepped closer. “You felt it, too?”

She nodded again as she looked at the floor. “I did,”

She didn’t know why she was avoiding his eyes. There was something in them, something that made her lose her mind.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Luna,” She replied, hugging her arms to herself as a chill rushed across her skin, raising it to gooseflesh.

“I’m Jackson,” He offered with a smile. He pulled off his jacket and offered it to her. She looked up at him quizzically. “You look cold, Put this on.” He stepped forward, enveloping her in his arms as he pulled the jacket over her. The smell of charcoal and scented wood surrounded her, but under that was a fresh and crisp scent, like the smell of grass after the rain. The aroma was intoxicating. It reminded her of nights at home around a campfire in the garden.

She looked up at him as he straightened the jacket. His face looked so honest and kind as he concentrated on warming her.

“Is Jackson your real name?” She asked as she looked up into his face. He paused and looked at her, studying her as he weighed up whether to reveal his true self. Having decided, he stepped back with a sigh and withdrew his wand. After a quick swish, she watched as his looks changed.

The long, brown hair shortened as a coppery hue replaced the chestnut. His freckles became more pronounced and his beard shrunk back to a neat goatee. His dark eyes remained unchanged as he watched her face, waiting for her reaction. The shape of his jaw changed slightly, and she couldn’t help but think that she had seen him somewhere before. Nervously, she watched, waiting for his eyes to switch. Relief overwhelmed her as, once his transformation was complete, His eyes remained the same. He put away his wand anxiously as he waited for her judgement.

“It’s actually Charlie,” He said awkwardly. “Jackson is my stage name, as are the looks.” He turned around, letting her see all of him. “And this… this is what I really look like,” he announced as he let his coppery hair fall across his dark doleful gaze. Gripping the jacket, she studied his new features. With the sorry gaze, he reminded her of a Demiguise. “You’re disappointed,” he said after what he perceived to be a strained silence. He lowered his arms and went to turn away, reaching for the door back into the club “It’s okay. I understand. I wasn’t what you were expecting, and a lot of women don’t like red hair,”

“Wait,” She said as she stepped forward, reaching for him. His jacket sleeves hiding most of her hands, until only the tips were visible. “I’m not disappointed.” He stopped and looked back at her, his expression guarded and closed.

“Really?” He asked carefully.

“Really! I’m the opposite,” she smiled “But I am glad your eyes are real, and the freckles too, like all the little stars in heaven.”

His smile widened in curiosity as he turned to face her fully. “Little stars?”

She smiled as she looked up to the stars, hidden from view by the town lights. “The gods gave all the Gaels freckles and said that once the last of them gathered at the last hill in Ireland, then they would remember everything. All the languages and knowledge the gods had given them to divide them.”

“What a queer story,” He chuckled, stepping closer.

“I like queer stories,” she said, suddenly feeling insecure. “They sometimes explain the world better than our current stories do.” She explained.

He approached, and she could see the stars on his face as his gaze warmed her skin. Electricity thrummed through her as that throbbing need overwhelmed her again. She closed the gap and pushed her hands into his hair, freeing it from its ponytail until it cascaded around his shoulders. His eyes closed, and he groaned as she tightened her fists.

“Where are your friends?” he whispered.

“They went to another club,” She explained as she studied the curve of his lips. It scared her how much she wanted to feel them on hers. She looked up and found his eyes looking at her with such yearning that she couldn’t hold back any longer.

Their lips met in a rush of fire and heat as he gripped her waist in his large hands. She had so little experience, and what she did have had been utterly different from this. She tightened her grip in his hair as she pulled him closer, eliciting a groan as he dug his fingers into her flesh, guiding her back towards the wall.

Her back thudded against the bricks as his firm body pinned her. She fell deeper into the kiss, the world dissolving around her until only his burning touch mattered. His warmth radiating through her dress like he was a star made flesh. Kissing her with a ferocity that bordered on possessiveness, she wondered whether this was indeed some sort of primal mating dance. The only question remaining was whether they were the kind of species that mated for life.

His teeth grazed her lower lip before gripping it between his teeth and gently stroking it with his tongue. The throbbing between her legs needed release, pulsing in time with his teasing tongue against her own. She moaned in surprise, making him stop and pull away.

“Are you… is this… okay?” He asked, clearly feeling as insecure as she was. She nodded wordlessly as she pulled him in again, fingers tangling in the flames of his hair. He grunted as she pulled tighter, twisting the hair into her fingers like the reins of a wild steed.

His hands moved from her waist, sliding up her dress before stopping at her chest. The sound of a door opening somewhere nearby made him pause. “Not here,” he panted, looking around as though thinking. “Would you like to come back to my place?” He asked.

A warning screamed in her head. She didn’t know him and her friends didn’t know where she was. She was in a strange country where they spoke an unfamiliar language. The ways in which this whole scenario could go horribly wrong were beyond counting, but she nodded. As she gazed into his face, the only danger she felt was of being consumed by the sensations that vibrated through every layer of her being.

His smile was a joyous thing to behold as he pulled her close. “Hold tight,” He whispered as the familiar feeling of being apparated tugged at her belly button. When they landed, he cast her adrift into darkness. Her anxiety rose as she remembered those months locked in Malfoy manor’s cellar.

“Hang on,” He mumbled from somewhere in the room as candlelight suddenly filled the space. Relief filled her when it was clear that she wasn’t trapped in a cellar anymore. He had his back facing her as he lit more candles, filling the room with a warm glow. Turning back to her, he froze as his eyes drank in the sight. Her heartbeat echoed into the silence between them as she waited for him to act. 

Her dress lay in a ring at her feet, leaving her in only her knickers, heels, and his jacket. She trembled with nerves as the candles guttered and swayed. She watched with satisfaction as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Then, without looking, he threw his wand on the table and drew her to himself.

His hands were in her hair as his lips devoured her mouth. She gripped his waist, feeling swept away by the tide. He released her hair and slid his hands to her shoulders, pushing the jacket to the floor. As his hands continued to travel south, they cupped her bottom, pressing her against him. They groaned in unison as she felt his hardness against her stomach.

She released his hair and snatched at his shirt, fighting to remove it and bare his skin. She gripped it and pulled, but it remained pinned between them as he lifted her up from the floor, his hands still cupping her cheeks. She squeaked in surprise, bringing a smirk to Charlie’s lips as he smiled into the kiss.

“You’re incredible!” He muttered as he carried her over to the bed, her heels dropping to the floor, forgotten. She cupped his face and kissed him again, as she hooked her legs around his waist, his hardness pressing against her through his jeans. Once at his bed, he lowered her down gently onto her back. She held him in place for a few moments longer as she bit his lip the way he had done to her. He growled and smiled into her kiss before she released him.

He straightened up, her legs still hooked around his waist. Grinning down at her, he began to peel his white shirt from his skin. A thrill rushed through her as she watched this private show eagerly. The chest was the same perfection, only paler, the scar and tattoo contrasting drastically. She raised her fingers, tracing the pink scar at his hip as it shone against the candlelight.

“What did this?”

“An Ironbelly Draglet, about six months old,” He said as he flung his shirt across the room. She wanted to know more, but he was suddenly kissing her again, pressing her into the mattress.

He moved forward gently, the buttons on his jeans rubbing against her cruelly. She moaned, her nipples tightening with anticipation. He raised a hand, cupping her modest breast and squeezing it before brushing his thumb against her sensitive skin. She sighed into the touch. Shocks of lightning electrifying every nerve with each stroke.

Ready to burst, she tightened her legs around him, forcing him to rub her harder. He pulled away from her arms as he trailed kisses down her chin and jaw, grazing teeth against her neck. She hummed happily as he kissed his way further south. His mouth was hot, and his breath felt like fire licking her skin.

His scent of smokey wood and rain filled her nostrils as she pulled at his hair. Absently, she wondered whether dragons mated like this, all heat and passion. Her breath hitched when he took her nipple into his searing mouth, rolling it around with his tongue. Eyes fluttering closed, he ground into her, giving her another taste of friction to both calm and stoke the throbbing ache between her legs. 

She tightened her grip in his hair, wanting to both hold him there forever and pull him up to gain more friction.

“Please,” She begged, rolling her hips. She needed more.

Charlie lifted his head and smiled at her as he straightened again. She reached for his belt, determined to strip him, his grin widened as he watched. As he allowed her to undo his belt and then his jeans, she hesitated for a moment, remembering what he had done in the club. As though reading her thoughts, he took her hand and guided it into his jeans. She waited to hit resistance at his underwear, but it wasn’t until her hand brushed hard, silky flesh and soft wiry hair that she realised he wasn’t wearing any. His breathing hitched as she touched him again, on purpose this time.

Pulling his hand away, she turned her hand and wrapped her fist around his cock. He gasped as his dark bronze eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. She started to move her hand, as much as his jeans would allow, anyway.

“Do you… like that?” She asked nervously, afraid she was doing something wrong.

He nodded eagerly as he started to thrust into her hand slowly. She felt wetness pooling in her knickers at the sight of his face, rapturous and open as she pleasured him with her hand. She released him slowly, and his eyes opened, his pupil blown wide with desire. “Take off your jeans,” she whispered. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but did as she said.

Lowering her legs to release him, he took the opportunity to stand as she lay and watched him as he stripped to his skin. She ran her eyes over him and felt the same skin-tingling attraction she had felt in the club. This time, however, there were no artificially coloured strobe lights making him seem like some strange and ethereal being. He stood, cast in candlelight and shadow; deep lines highlighting his old scars without mercy. She ran her eyes hungrily over him, her eyes finishing at his erection.

He grinned as he climbed back onto the bed, and she smiled as he pulled off her panties and resumed his position. He held out his hand, and his wand rushed to his fingers.  
Flicking it for a moment before tossing it back again, he glanced at her surprise and shrugged.

“It’s the only wandless magic I know,” he said bashfully “But better safe than sorry,” She realised that he’d cast a protection charm. She both marvelled at his thoughtfulness and cursed her own recklessness.

He took himself in hand before glancing up at her. She nodded, desperate to feel him. He pressed himself against her wet lips and leant forward, his hands gripping her thighs as he slowly pushed forward. Widening to accommodate him until he was fully surrounded by her, he let out a breath. She revelled in the feeling of being so full, but before she could savour the sensation, he began to retreat again.

He repeated this several times, so slowly that she wanted to scream. With each careful thrust, he nudged the ball of nerves that fizzed and sang as she yearned for more. Suddenly and without warning, he gripped her thighs and yanked her down the bed, sinking himself into her hard. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as he began to pick up the pace.  
The change in angle had her gasping for breath before they had even worked up a sweat. Moving his hand, he began to stroke and tease her throbbing clitoris.

She jumped as every sensation seemed to intensify. With every thrust, he pushed her towards that shimmering, golden moment of release. Clawing at the bedsheets, she cried out as all her muscles tensed and strained.

“Close,” she panted. Charlie gripped her hips and slammed into her, sending her over the edge. 

Crying out and panting, she floated just above the cotton sheets as wave after wave battered her and washed through her. He continued to pound into her as the waves roared against her again and again.

Groaning, his grip tightened, and she lost all track of time as they floated together, their grasp on each other the only real thing in the world. Distantly, she wondered whether this was what a Plimpy felt like as, with its legs tied, it drifted directionless downstream, unable to steer.

Charlie fell onto the bed next to her, his smile smug and sleepy. She smiled too before closing her eyes again.

“Was that okay?” He asked. Her smile grew wider, and she nodded.

“My head is full of wrackspurts!” She laughed. “I can hear their wings fluttering. That’s never happened before.”

“Wrackspurts? Is that good?” He asked with a chuckle.

“Well, if I were trying to study, probably not, but right now, it’s alright,” she smiled, as her bones returned to her limbs.

It felt like hours as they lay there in silence enjoying each other's company. He played with her hair sleepily as she traced the lines of the dragon swooping from his collarbones with her fingertips. It remained still, telling her it was a muggle piece of art. The knowledge not diminishing its beauty in the slightest. 

“So, when do you go home?” He asked as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“In a couple of days.” She whispered as she followed the line of the wing up towards his collarbone. Her eyes felt heavy as he stroked her hair.

“What have you and your friends got planned?” He asked as he held her close, kissing her cheek and forehead affectionately.

“I think we’re going to do some sightseeing later and then Sunday, we’re visiting my friend's brother at the dragon sanctuary.” She replied with a yawn.

“Who’s your friend?” He asked, sounding more awake. Her eyes had drifted closed as she tried to hold onto the conversation.

“Ginny Weasley,” She mumbled as sleep pulled her under.


	3. Puffskein Pyjamas

A deafening screech jolted her from sleep, and she looked around as she tried to piece together where she was. The books on the shelves rattled as something roared overhead again. A warm, deadweight pressed against her back as she took in the roughly plastered walls and the wood and thatched roof above her head. Spotting her dress, still in the ring on the floor, brought the memories of the night flooding back. The smile hadn’t fully formed on her face when the weight behind her shifted, throwing an arm over her waist and burying his face into her hair. She held her breath as she savoured the sensation of his body pressed against hers.

Waves of unruly red hair covered her shoulder, mingling with her own pale mane. A glimpse of a muscled and scarred shoulder through the strands made her pulse jump. She rolled in his arms as she continued to admire his features. Face to face with him, she felt just as drawn to him as before. His hair was the colour of a British autumn, of roaring bonfires and falling leaves, and his freckles only added to the effect. She traced a finger over a fiery eyebrow as she attempted to memorise his face. She wondered whether she could plot a course back to him if she only remembered each and every freckle.

Daylight crept beneath the doorframe, and she knew that she needed to go. Her friends would be worried knowing that she hadn’t returned to the hotel room as she had promised. She eased out of the bed and under his arm and began gathering her clothes. She pulled them on in haste as she gave the room a final once over. Her eyes fell onto the sleeping form in the bed, and she realised that she didn’t want to leave. Maybe she was one to mate for life, after all. With a heavy heart, she grabbed her wand and apparated out of the room before he could wake up and stop her.

The town square by their hotel was still covered in the shadows of the night as the almost-full moon hung misty in the slowly lightening sky. The sun began to creep through the streets, throwing pale ribbons of light onto the ground as the strange eye-shaped windows watched her from the rooftops. Heavy-hearted, she sat on the bench, watching as the shadows gave way to the daylight. Even the terracotta shingles that covered the roof reminded her of him. She shivered as the cool morning pressed damply against her. She didn’t move though. She wanted to savour the memories while she could, without the noise and commotion her friends would cause.

She wondered whether she would ever be able to find him again and if she did, whether he would forgive her for leaving without leaving a note. Remembering their incredible connection, she wasn’t sure she could forgive herself even.

She glanced at the hotel, a carved sandstone archway and stone steps leading her up to hotel reception. She wondered whether they were back yet and if they were, whether they had noticed that she was absent?

Luna picked herself up and trudged towards the entrance and to her bed, if she was clever, she would be able to sneak in unnoticed, and no one would be any the wiser. 

Clinging to the archway, she removed her shoes, knowing she would probably trip and fall if she didn’t wake them with the loud clicking first. She tiptoed up the stairs before pushing open the door. The silence was heavy around her. Either no one had returned yet, or everyone was asleep. She quickly headed to the bedroom, moving through the still breakfast hall as she listened for signs of life. She almost jumped when Pansy lowered her cup, the china chinking against the saucer.

“Did you get lost?” She asked, her voice echoing slightly in the tiled room.

“Sorry?” Luna asked as she stalled for time. What should she say?

“Did you get lost? When you apparated back here?” She smirked as Luna stood speechless, all excuses evading her, her shoes dangling from her fingers. “Ah, so… you took the scenic route?” Pansy sipped her tea again before pulling a face. “Come on! Sit down and tell me everything.” She pushed out a chair next to her and smiled before grimacing at her cup.

“Can I get changed first?” She asked, hopefully. Pansy tilted her head as though trying to decide, but in the end, she nodded with a smirk.

Luna disappeared quickly into her room, silently moving around Ginny and Hermione as they quietly snored. Slipping out of her dress and underwear felt bittersweet as she remembered the look on Charlie’s handsome face. She pulled on the comfortable cotton pyjamas and wondered whether he would be anywhere near as interested in her if he could see the tiny Puffskeins that decorated the bottoms. She looked around before leaving the room again, relieved to find no one had stirred. With her hair tied back in a ponytail and what was left of her makeup removed, she felt ready.

She padded soundlessly back into the hall and frowned when she found Pansy gone. The steaming cup of ginger tea remained, half empty. As she sat down, she heard a toilet flush and wondered whether someone else was awake. Stretching and yawning, she realised that her body was starting to ache from the long night. She grinned at the thought, remembering the feel of him.

The scent of ginger warmed the air around her as someone entered the room. She turned and watched as Pansy lurched through the doorway, looking hot and flustered. Pushing her hair from her face, she rolled her eyes.

“Are you alright?” Luna asked as her eyes followed the pale girl back to her seat. 

“I’ll be fine. Just a heavy night, I guess,” She shrugged as she went to sit down.

“Well, carrying the two of you around all night, I’m not surprised, you must be exhausted!”

“What?” Pansy asked, freezing mid-step on her way to her chair.

“Is she causing you grief? I hear that the first trimester can be quite exhausting, but it usually settles after that,”

“She? I’m not… How…?” Pansy stuttered, her face the epitome of confusion as she slowly lowered herself into a chair.

Luna shrugged and smiled, “I didn’t realise it was a secret. How far along are you?” Pansy looked confused still but also relieved as she slumped in her seat.

“Oh, thank Salazar! I’ve wanted to talk to someone about it for weeks, but we’re not three months gone yet, and I didn’t want to jinx it. Are we having a girl?” Pansy’s eyes lit up at the thought. Luna shrugged. 

“I can’t tell for sure, it’s more a feeling I get. Congratulations though,” Luna whispered, “Have you told Neville?” Pansy grinned and took her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze as she nodded.

“He’s chomping at the bit to tell people, and I just can’t wait to start buying things!”

“I’m not surprised,” She smiled. “And he’s going to be such a great father!”

“Isn’t he?” Pansy smiled affectionately as she looked into her cup. She looked up suddenly and narrowed her eyes. 

“Hang on! Nice try, but we’re not done talking about your evening yet! Where were you? Ginny wanted to send out a search party when we got home… not that she’ll probably remember it when she wakes up!” Luna blushed and looked down, feeling both embarrassed and ashamed. How did she even start?

“Was it that dancer from Blue Moon?” Pansy asked eventually. Luna glanced up at her in surprise before nodding.

“I didn’t think anyone was really paying attention to me.” She said blushing.

“I was on the hard stuff all night, remember?” Pansy smirked, and Luna nodded, remembering the fuss the girls had made over her ordering water. “He seemed really into you. Like he was drawn to you,” She said before taking another sip of her ginger tea and grimacing at the taste.

“He did,” She said the smile fading from her face slightly. 

“Oh, Honey. Did he hurt you?” She asked, suddenly becoming concerned. “I’ll hex his balls off!”

“No, no! Nothing like that!” She assured her. “He was quite lovely,” She murmured.

“Lovely? Then why are you sad?” Pansy asked confusion showing on her features again. “One-night stands are supposed to be fun. That being said, they usually turn into something you regret the following morning,” The dark-haired witch snorted. “Especially after one too many drinks.”

“We connected, and it felt so real! Men never interest me but he… We…” She swallowed. “I’m not sure I’ll feel like that again.” Tears pricked her eyes as she looked down.

“Oh, Luna,” Pansy said sympathetically. “I’m sure you will. If the gods meant for it to be more than a one-night stand, I’m sure that he’ll cross your path again.”

Luna nodded as she wiped the tears away. “Now come on, tell me everything! I haven’t had a wink of sleep thanks to madam,” Pansy smirked as she pointed to her stomach, “And you need to make it all worthwhile,” she chuckled.

Luna smiled and obliged. The only details she kept to herself were the colour of his eyes and hair. Irises so chocolatey-brown and rich, like fertile, fallow earth freshly tilled. And hair the hue of a hazy sunset which set the sky ablaze. They were hers to remember alone.

“Wow, you did have fun!” The Slytherin chuckled. “And he sounds like an absolute gentleman, Maybe we could go back to the club later and see whether he’s there?”

“You don’t think that would be suspicious?” Luna asked.

Pansy shook her head dismissively. “I’m the bride, my word is law,” She smirked again. Luna smiled too, feeling better than she had a few minutes before.

“Come on, we had better at least pretend we’ve slept. Otherwise, the others will be completely unbearable later!” Pansy declared as she rose. Luna looked at her stomach, and there was no sign of her pregnancy. Pansy smiled as she rubbed her stomach affectionately. “Me and madam need our beauty sleep,” She smiled.

“Is that her name now?” Luna asked with a smile.

“Until I find out it’s a boy, I’m going to trust your instincts, they’re usually spot on,” She said kindly. “Try not to worry about the dancer. What will be, will be,” Luna smiled and nodded as she turned back to the room.

They said their goodnight's and went their separate ways. Shuffling back into the room, she felt bone-weary and drained as she fell into bed. She cuddled the pillow to her chest before closing her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.


	4. The Lost Children

“Luna!” A voice called. She blinked against the light as someone shook her shoulder. “Wake up, We’re going to be late!”

Red hair gleaming in sunlight drew her from sleep, and she smiled before realising that it wasn’t Charlie who spoke.

“Come on, you dirty stop out! The tour guide will be meeting us soon!”

“What?” She asked groggily as she released the pillow she had been holding.

“The tour guide, Silly! Don’t you remember? He’s coming to show us around Sibiu.”” Luna nodded as she rubbed at her face.

The last thing she wanted to be doing right about now was waking up, but she pushed herself out of bed slowly as she waited for her senses to return.

The room, which had been so quiet before, was now a hive of activity. Hermione was trying to run a brush through her wild hair as Ginny rushed around half-naked, trying to find her other shoe.

Luna stood, leaving the pillow on the bed before slowly making her way towards the bathroom. She remembered the warm and comforting feeling of waking in Charlie’s arms and mourned the missed opportunity to roll over and go back to sleep.

After showering and drying her hair, she returned to find Pansy sitting on her bed, reading. Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. 

Pansy looked tired, dark smudges beneath her eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Luna asked, and Pansy smiled.

“I’m alright, just tired. That hideous ginger tea seems to help too,” She grimaced as she shut her book. “How are you feeling?”

Luna shrugged as she dressed in some shorts and a baggy t-shirt. She ran her fingers through her semi-dry hair.

“I hear that Sibiu is where the children the pied piper kidnapped went to,” Pansy said conversationally.

“Really?” Luna asked, her curiosity piqued. Pansy nodded with sincerity.

“Apparently, a few thousand Germans appeared here with their blue eyes and blond hair a few hundred years ago from some nearby caves and they were believed to be the children the piper stole away.”

“That’s an interesting theory.” Luna nodded.

“I wonder what else we’ll learn on our little foray?” She smirked as they left the room together.

As it turned out, they didn’t learn much else that they found interesting. The guide, a short man with an almost completely round, bald head, took them to some textile factories, which Pansy found interesting and then to a local typography museum to learn about the history Sibiu had in printing.

Luna found herself daydreaming as the guide rattled on about 1525 and the first books printed, something about Latin grammar and another about how to treat the plague.

“Are you alright?”Ginny asked, nudging against her as they strolled around one of the remaining buildings.

“Yeah, are you?” Luna replied. Ginny looked at her quizzically.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine, why?” Luna asked,

“It’s just… You seem more aloof than normal,”

“What do you mean?” She asked, confused.

“I’m not sure, you just don’t seem your usual self,” Ginny said with a shrug as Luna turned and looked at her best friend. Something about her reminded her of someone else. She stared longer than was polite as she tried to work out who. She shook her head as the likeness disappeared.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ginny asked again.

“Honestly, I’m fine, just tired.”

“If you’re sure,” Ginny said, looking doubtful.

Luna turned away as she pretended to take an interest in a nearby printing press, waiting for the redhead to leave her alone.

“Pansy said she really enjoyed that strip club last night. She asked whether we could go again tonight. Would that be alright with you?” Ginny asked, “I know that it's not usually what you’re interested in.”

Luna paused for a moment so that it looked like she was considering the question when really she wanted to jump at the chance.

“It’s Pansy’s weekend, so it’s alright with me,” She replied as calmly as she could manage.

“I didn’t think she enjoyed it that much, but sometimes she can be so hard to read,” Ginny admitted, before nodding and walking away to speak with Lily and Millie.

Luna sighed internally as she wished the hours away.

~

She sat at the booth with her drink, wearing yet another dress that was far too short and wishing she was at home. This one had been more carefully chosen with Pansy’s keen eye, knowing what the occasion meant.

She fiddled with her drink as the rest of the girls chatted and joked around, waiting for the entertainment to start. The strobe lighting seemed too bright, and the music too loud as she waited, hoping to feel that dark gaze brush her skin again.

Her anticipation peaked as the men appeared again, in much the same way as they had before. With a moment’s glance, she knew he wasn’t there. She felt crushed as she looked at the champagne that she’d swapped for Pansy’s water, and downed it. The bubbles fizzed painfully as she swallowed them down. The men closed in, choosing all the others for personalised dances. She didn’t bother looking up to watch, knowing that his hand wouldn’t be there to help her up. 

Pansy came to the rescue when she feigned a migraine and asked Luna to take her back to the hotel. The girls were momentarily disappointed before another wave of men joined the stage, ‘Jackson’ still nowhere to be seen.

Once outside, they apparated back to the hotel where Luna proceeded to slowly undo all of Pansy’s hard work, removing her dress and stripping her face of makeup. Once her face was naked again, she looked in the mirror, her Puffskein pyjamas hanging from her narrow shoulders and completely hiding her breasts. She frowned sadly, knowing that she looked no different than she had when she was fifteen. She turned away and slipped into her bed, feeling the cold sheets envelop her. She heard Pansy check in on her before she fell asleep, tears silently soaking her pillow.


	5. Here There Be Dragons

“Welcome to The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary,” the Scotsman called jovially as he jogged towards them, greeting them at the portkey drop point. They were in a clearing surrounded with trees, sunlight filtering through the leaves as he approached. His greying auburn hair teasing from its ponytail made him look older than she expected him to be.

“Hey, Torren!” Ginny greeted him with a warm grin and a hug.

“Hey Gin,” He replied as he kissed her cheek and pulled away, “I think your brother is down at the hatchery. Maybe you can cheer the moody bastard up. He’s been a right grumpy fucker the last few days.” He grumbled quietly before turning back to the rest of them. “Apologies, I’m here to show you around, I’m Torren MacFusty. If you have any questions as we go, just ask.” He said in his thick Scottish accent, before turning and motioning for them to follow.

They all followed him through a valley in the trees, Luna bringing up the rear as she looked around. She had dreamt of seeing the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary since long before her mother’s death. Her Mum would sit and comb through her wild blond locks and tell her amazing stories about creatures and the wee ones. Her stories always returned to the dragons though: The gigantic Ukrainian Ironbelly with its blood-red stare, and the Chinese Fireball and its golden spikes and smoking nostrils. Luna had always favoured the 

Antipodean Opaleye until her mother explained why she liked the Romanian Longhorn best of all.

“Because they are the ugliest,” Her mother would say, poking the tip of her nose gently. “And ugly things need more love. They have no control over our perception of them. The same goes for people…” 

A roar rumbled overhead jolting her from her thoughts, and she had the feeling that she had been here before. A dark shape shot over them, the rush of air almost knocking them to the ground.

“That'll be Norberta, saying hello.” Torren chuckled from the front of the crowd as they continued on. Buildings started to appear on either side, the Scot pointing them out, mentioning small but interesting facts about the place. 

“These half-collapsing buildings are the dwellings of the volunteers. They’re called Bordei’s, and they’re half-sunken into the ground to conserve heat. The winters can be quite harsh here. Like a cave, it retains a pretty constant heat throughout the year. It also gives the dragons less of a target to damage if they decide to land and get frisky.” They laughed as they looked at the rectangular cabins which did indeed look like a house half-collapsed, giving the impression that the windows were the only thing stopping the whole house dropping into the floor.

The whole structure was shorter than Luna, but after looking at Torren, she assumed that they must be deep enough to accommodate such a tall man inside.

“Over there you’ll see the Mess tent, and if you’re really lucky, you’ll go home having never eaten in there. The dragons dine better than we do.” They all laughed as they continued to walk, taking in the sights and sounds as the warm summer air rustled the trees above their heads. 

The place was nothing like what she had been expecting. For some reason, when her mother had described it, it had all seemed ramshackle and tiny; this was a professional and serious development. She shrugged to herself as she thought about it. Maybe it had been haphazard twenty years ago, it certainly wasn’t now.

“This is the Nursery, but we’ll come back to this place later. It’s feeding time right now, and the hatchlings get a bit overzealous, many-a volunteer has lost a finger…” He raised an eyebrow and grimaced as he waved his fingers at them, the little finger on his right hand missing.

They groaned in horrified sympathy as they took in his words. Ginny smiled as she watched them all, enjoying their time at the reserve. She had a knowing smile on her face as she stood next to Torren. The Scot looked at her and grinned in response as though they were both in on some private joke. 

The building behind them had a shimmering dome around it, gossamer and pearlescent, like dragonfly wings. Luna wasn’t the only one to notice, as Hermione asked about it from the front of the group. “Ah, that’s to keep the wee hatchlings in, We keep them until they’re old enough to fend for themselves. After a few months, when they’re larger, we tag them and release them.”

"Come on, I’ll take you down to the hatchery first and then hopefully it’ll be safe enough to bring you back around,” he said.

They followed him dutifully as he led them down the hill, the path getting steeper as the dirt loosened to crumbling stones and dust. As they rounded the trees, a fallow field stretched before them, people digging and tilling the earth as they approached.

“This is the hatching field, there's not much to see as all the eggs are partially buried in their little mounds to protect them from the summer heat. In the winter there are fewer eggs, so we move them into the hatchery where they can incubate better,” Torren explained as he gestured to the field, pointing at the scene before them. “Our volunteers are currently either in the process of marking them up and registering them or digging new burrows for new clutches. Dragons are very much like sea turtles in that they return to where they first hatched and lay their eggs by the full moon.” Luna looked along the field, seeing the neat holes, carefully marked up with small flags.

“So there should be lots of new eggs tonight?” Hermione asked, and Torren smiled and nodded.

“Aye, this field will be filled with Longhorn, Horntail, and Ridgeback eggs before dawn, and then this work will begin again.” He said as he looked out over the field.

“Is that…?” Ginny asked, squinting against the sun, a smile forming on her face.

“Yes, it is,” Torren nodded before cupping his hands to his mouth. “Hey! Weasley, your sister’s here!” Macfusty hollered to one of the far off workers. Luna’s eyes followed the lines where people were digging and smoothing, making the way clear for the expected guests when she glanced at the figure. Hair, the colour of autumn, flashed as the sun glinted off the coppery strands, a familiar tattooed chest appearing. Her heart stopped. Landing a pick into the untilled earth against the far fence, she watched as his muscles rippled beneath his skin. 

She watched, wide-eyed as he turned and propped the pick against the fence, before jogging over. Some of the girls moaned in appreciation as he neared. She hid behind Hermione as the panic built up inside her. How could she face him?

“Are you alright?” Pansy whispered.

“That’s him!” she hissed.

“I guessed,” she smirked, “Come on, you’ve been pining for him for long enough, show yourself.

“Hey, Doxy-Moo,” Charlie greeted his sister with a hug. His face looked serious and tired.

“Doxy-Moo?” Macfusty asked curiously.

“She bit me when we were kids, so she’s always been my little biting fairy,” Charlie explained affectionately. 

“What’s up with your face?” She asked teasingly.

“Nothing, Just not been sleeping,” he shrugged.

“Torren said you’d been a grumpy git, so I thought I’d bring you someone that I know will cheer you up.” She moved out of the way as did the other girls, leaving Luna exposed, unshielded from his eye line. His eyes drifted to her, and the dark brown seemed to brighten. At least she thought they did, maybe it was just wishful thinking.

He stepped towards her as she tugged at the bottom of her dungaree shorts, wishing that she wasn’t wearing the ones with the sunflower pattern. She felt very immature and silly as his eyes raked across her body. She wanted to turn and run.

“Hi,” He said nervously.

“Hi,” She replied, fighting to hide the tremble in her voice.

“And you said it wouldn’t work!” Ginny grinned smugly at Torren, who rolled his eyes.

“What wouldn’t work?” Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes as he tore them away from Luna before settling on the guilty redheads.

“Torren said that you needed a girlfriend…”

“And Doxy-Moo here said she had just the person in mind...”

“And Pansy graciously agreed to have her hen party here so we could arrange something,” Ginny added with a mischievous grin.

Luna turned to Pansy, who smiled sheepishly.

“So this was a setup?” Charlie surmised, his face falling.

“Don’t be so melodramatic! Luna was just as much in the dark as you were, so whatever you two have going on, that’s all on you!” Ginny smirked as she crossed her arms.

“Come on, you lot. I’ll show you inside the hatchery while these two get reacquainted.” Torren winked as they all walked away, leaving them alone on the edge of the dusty path. 

“I’m sorry,” she blurted before he could say anything else. “I didn’t want to leave, but I didn’t want my friends to worry.” She explained.

“I heard you apparate and realised that you'd left .” He said awkwardly as he pushed his hair out of his face, his chest shining with sweat in the midday sun. Her eyes lingered on his pale, freckled skin and remembered the feeling of it beneath her hands.

“I missed you,” they said in unison, their words colliding as they devoured each other with their gaze, the awkward air between them melting away.

She looked down at her sunflower socks and pushed her hair behind her ear, avoiding his gaze. Charlie stepped forward and pushed his hand into her hair before pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips touched, and Luna melted, wanting nothing more than to head back to his room and take her time enjoying him. A roar overhead made her jump, interrupting their kiss. Charlie laughed as she looked up.

“Was that Norberta again?” Luna asked. She squinted up into the sky, but the features of the dragon were soon lost in the brightness of the sun.

“No, that was Vohon. One of the few Ironbellies we have here. He’ll be flying around looking for a mate. The males always get restless around nesting season.”

“Really?” She asked, an idea striking her. “And what are they like after they’ve mated?”

“They tend to get very protective and affectionate around their female,” he said as a grin crossed his face.

“And do dragons have only one mate?” she asked coyly.

“Certainly, they’re very faithful creatures,” Charlie said warmly.

“Nice to know,” she smiled as he kissed her again, pressing his firm body against hers.

“Would you like to come back to my place?” he grinned, repeating the words he had said only days before. She narrowed her eyes as though trying to make a tough decision before smiling and nodding. “Right then, hold tight,” He replied as he grabbed her hand and started to run back up towards the bordeis. She squealed with laughter as she followed him along the path.

She wondered whether they would let her stay on to help for a few weeks. As he threw open the doors, pulling her close to kiss her, she knew that she wanted to see where this went. She trailed her fingers across the dragon tattoo on his chest as he worked on the buttons on her dungarees. She longed to be here because here there be dragons…


End file.
